


Obligatory Beta Kid Beach Episode

by baepsaeowari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Day At The Beach, Multi, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaeowari/pseuds/baepsaeowari
Summary: The beta kids go on a trip to the beach, hijinks ensue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Obligatory Beta Kid Beach Episode

The sun shone down on bright golden sand and deep blue waves, casting light on everything in sight. Today was the hottest day of the year, at a scorching 102 degrees fahrenheit. After a full day of convincing, John and Jade had finally managed to get their group of friends to take the trip to the beach. Jade had even managed to convince the others to wear matching hawaiian shirts she alchemized for them.   
John drove with the A/C on blast the entire way, while Dave sat in the passenger seat controlling the music. Rose sat in the seat behind John, occasionally slipping a hand through the headrest, and poking the back of his neck, causing him to flinch every single time, while Jade sang along at the top of her lungs to a song Dave had put on. Once they pulled into a parking spot, they all braced themselves before turning off the car and getting out. The first one out was Jade.   
“C’mon guys! Last one in the water is a rotten egg!” She exclaimed, already bolting to the water. Her cargo shorts, tacky hawaiian shirt, and flip flops were instantly cast off and thrown down on the concrete of the parking lot, and she took off running, barefoot, in her bathing suit, to splash around in the cool water.   
“Jeez, Jade really was excited to get in the water…” John said with a laugh as he got out of the car, going around to the trunk to get a large cooler.   
“Sounds like something a rotten egg would say John.” Dave came up behind John, shooting a peace sign in his direction before taking off after Jade, somehow still managing to look cool as he ran.   
Rose got out of the car last, as John picked up Jade’s discarded clothes off of the hot pavement. She stopped in front of John for a second, before saying, “My apologies, John. I would help you, but that would make me the rotten egg.” and following after the others. 

When John got onto the sand, he immediately began to run to catch up with his friends. They had already set up the chairs and umbrellas in a tight cluster, where Dave and Rose sat. Rose had her nose in a book, looking up for a second to acknowledge John, and Dave immediately turned and snapped a finger in his direction.   
“Hey John, pass me a Koolaid Jammer?”   
John rested the cooler near the cluster, before opening it and tossing the juice pouch to him. Dave caught the pouch, and shoved the straw into it, immediately taking a long sip.   
“It’s funny how the matching shirts were Jade’s idea, and hers was the first to come off!” John says, removing his sandals, digging his toes into the sand. As he did this, he quickly regretted it, as the sand burned his feet. He yelped in pain, scurrying to get into a chair, and his feet out of the hot sand.   
Rose let out a chuckle, setting her book in her lap.   
“If I had as much hair as she did, mine would be off too. It’s hotter than hell out here.” Dave said with a smirk. “You want me to cool your feet off, John?” He reached over, squirting his ankles and feet with his juice pouch, causing John to groan.   
“Ugh!!! Gross, Dave! I’m getting in the water.” He quickly removed his hawaiian shirt, sitting it in the empty chair next to him before standing up to remove his cargo shorts, revealing his swim trunks underneath.   
“Wait a sec, John. Did you really wear shorts over your trunks?” Dave held back a laugh.   
“Uh, yeah? Is something wrong with that?” John asked, raising an eyebrow at Dave. He shook his head quickly, going to take another sip from his juice.   
“Dude, it’s way too hot, how do you deal?” He asked. John shrugged him off, and started to walk over to the water. Dave sprayed him once again with the juice pouch, this time on the back of the knee. This evoked a high pitched yelp from him, and he began to run to get away and into the water.   
“Dave! Rose! Get in here!!” Urged Jade from in the water. “You’ll be so much cooler!!” Rose closed her book, and removed her hawaiian shirt and cover up to reveal her black bathing suit. She then walked over to test the water before stepping any further in. Dave followed suit, wading deeper in the water, closer to where John was. In an attempt to catch him off guard, he wound his arm back, in preparation to splash, but he was too late. A large wave of water came at him from all directions, soaking him completely, even his shades dripped, covered in salty water, but he still refused to remove them. The others erupted in laughter, as Dave stood there, surprised. He began to splash back with both hands, aiming at his three friends, until the four were all splashing in a frenzy, soaking each other in the process.The four went from cackling to giggling after a few minutes, and continue to let the hours go by, losing track 

Several hours passed, and the sun had begun to set. About an hour had passed since the group had gotten out of the water, and now sat in their cluster of chairs, talking about whatever came to mind.   
“-And Karkat was so mad!!” John exclaimed with a laugh, telling the story of a prank he pulled on Dave and Karkat a few weeks before. The group began to laugh, all except for Dave, who sat back in his chair, juice pouch in hand. His face was blank, as usual, but there was no hint of amusement there. He simply didn’t find John’s prank funny.   
“What’s wrong Dave? Still mad that I got you so good?” John asked with a laugh, before Dave leaned forward, tossing a handful of sand in his direction. John shrieked in surprise, immediately squeezing his eyes shut. After a second, he opened them, realizing no sand had gotten into his eyes, or really even touched his face. “If I didn’t have glasses on, you would have blinded me!!!” He exclaimed, putting a hand up to block his face from a second attack.   
After a full day of laughs, splashing around, and Kool Aid Jammers, the four piled back into the car, and headed back home, singing loudly the whole way. The next morning, John rolled over in bed, groaning in pain. Walking into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed that his skin was bright red.

He retrieved his phone from the nightstand, and opened up the group chat the four of them had together.   
EB: did anyone else get sunburnt? Or just me…  
EB: it hurts so badddd.  
GG: nope!!! i’m okay!  
TG: nope i wore sunscreen  
TG: im not an idiot like you  
EB: dave, you put sunscreen on ME.   
TT: I’m afraid you’re the only one, John.   
TG: enjoy looking like a lobster all day egbert

Exasperated, John tossed his phone down on the bed, and pushed himself up again to take another look in the mirror, to check out the full damage the heat had done. Turning his body to the side, he noticed something strange. On his lower back, he noticed the faint outline of a phallic shape. He groaned loudly when he noticed this, and stormed back over to throw himself down on his bed and text Jade: 

EB: jade..  
EB: so uh, i let dave put my sunscreen on yesterday..  
EB: turns out he only drew a dick on my back.  
GG: oh john  
GG: you shouldnt have let dave strider of all people put sunscreen on you :p  
EB: i know, ughhhh.  
EB: wait.   
EB: did you already know about this??  
GG: we all did!  
GG: its not like we all couldnt see it forming the entire day  
EB: ughhhhh.   
EB: and you didnt tell me?  
GG: you were too busy bickering with dave over who got the last blue raspberry juice pouch!

Speak of the devil, here he is right now. John exits the conversation with Jade to see a notification from Dave. 

TG: hey fish stick  
TG: notice anything different?  
EB: fuck you.


End file.
